This section describes the background of the disclosed embodiment of the present invention. There is no intention, either express or implied, that the background art discussed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Assay test strips have employed photo optic sensors to read color changes in liquid test samples. However, the background noise inherent with assay test strip designs may be a problem under certain circumstances when photo optically reading the result of a test strip. Background noise may, for example, be caused by additional dye that remains on the strip in the test area when the result is read. Background noise can sometimes cause the sensor to determine erroneously that the test line is present, when, in fact, it is not present.
The effects of a weakening battery for powering the photo optic sensor also may present a problem when reading the result of a test strip. Once the test kit is energized, the battery may slowly degrade over time. This may be difficult to monitor in certain circumstances. The low voltages may be erroneously interpreted as a wet strip or worse, a test line.